Sari versus bad day
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Sari is having a bad day. When she thinks things could not get worse, they get worse. My 100 th fic. Angst with a touch of romance in the end .


Title: Sari versus bad day

Universe: TFA

Couple: Read the fic

Warnings: Mech x femme tecnorganic relationship, a little angst, AU , ooc

Summary: Sari is having a bad day. When she thinks things could not get worse, they get worse. My hundredth fic. Angst with a touch of romance in the end .

Rated: T

Sari P.O.V.  
" Wake up, lifts that day is already high . Arise , lift up , go to work ! Wake up, up, goes to work ! "

Bum !

Damn annoying alarm clock . Because my father had to do a song so annoying to my alarm ?

I get out of bed , put one foot on the ground and surprise.

I slip in the books I had left on the bedroom's floor .

No need to say how much I cursed .

I was showering .

Ran quiet .

Well , but the breakfast was not quiet . I spilled hot water on me while trying to make coffee .

Hurt. But , as I am not fully human , I'll recover much faster .

No morning is the same without him . Not at all.

A morning is not the morning if I do not wake up with him telling me " good morning , love . " Unfortunately , missions need to happen .

Not that I've done those things . I might as well . Even with only 17 years . I not exist for this planet and i'm not around human .

The only shamelessly thing I did was to share my bed with his human holoform, sleeping embraced him with me . But nothing more. We're both what you humans would call maidens .

Better stop with these sappy thoughts that do not match with me and go to work .

My father asked me to buy several things today.

...  
Sometimes , I wish being a full transformer just to have a vehicle mode . It sucks driving a scooter with many things and still have to dodge the cars. I'd love to be a Harley - Dayvson . Just because these bikes are fantastic and great . Big things are cool , yeah !

Had an asshole that almost knocked me to the ground. I do not know if I was going to hurt me . But surely lose things that were with me . And take a scolding from my father walking very stupid today. Must be getting old . I need to get him in the service of Geriatrics and Gerontology .

After delivering the orders , still got a scolding from my dad . I imagine that something has dented when a car almost knocked me down . Mean that an expensive piece is worth more than my safety .

No need to say where I sent my dad ( in my mind of course ) .

What miserable day !

I entered my room , I lay on the bed and started to cry .

When I calmed down a bit . I found a ticket.

I opened . It was hiding a necklace with heart pendant . The note said so.

I hope your day is being good. I bought something for you . I hope you like it . I love you very much . Even though I look like a cold creature .

Kisses ,

your beloved Prowl

Oh, how cute ! I wish you were here . Oh, how I wanted . But you're not .

Well , while you are not around , I'll prepare the return.

...

I went to the market. I bought some tea and carrot cake . My Love like carrot cake (without chocolate coating obviously) .

I went on foot.

Before it was not.

A bus splashed water on me .

I slipped and almost crumpled cake .

A fool was harassing me . I had to hit some ninja moves to scare the asshole.

I returned to the house to pieces . I left things on the table .

I was showering . Well consuming . When I returned to cooking , I began to prepare tea .

Then I went to pick up some silverware from the cake .

When I was strongly embraced behind . I cringed when I heard all that voice whisper close to my ear : " It will not take tea without me , will you? "

"I 'd love you to let me go because I had a bad day myself . Almost got hit , my father gives more value to an expensivpe piece of my safety , I slipped , I burned myself , a bus splashed me , a pervert bothered me and I hate it when you surprise me . "

" I'm sorry dear , I did not realize that your day had been so bad . " He said releasing me .

" Apology accepted , dear . C'mon, let's have tea and eating carrot cake without chocolate topping as you like . "

We lunched . Then he washed the dishes for me . And tell me about his day . His mission was to investigate a Decepticon called Knockout . That was a very vain and efeminated doctor . The investigation concluded that at present the Decepticon is not dangerous . And he still took the time to leave me a little present .

But there is no bad day that can not resist a bit of affection . After he showered , he did a little massage on my shoulders to ease the tension of the day . How I love it .

Then meditated for one hour. So, I was reading and he watch the Discovery Channel up our bedtime.

One I love you , a sweet kiss, under the covers and turned out the lights.

The day was terrible. But tomorrow will be better. I hope so."


End file.
